zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Irken Military
The Irken Military has a wide variety of equipment, all designed to conquer their enemies. Military Forces Guards These Irkens appear in episode Battle of the Planets. They seem to be an elite personal guard for the Almighty Tallest. They were in attendance at a large gathering of the Irken Army inside the Massive. When Almighty Tallest Purple decreed that the guy who didn't remember how Zim had messed up Operation Impending Doom I should be thrown out the airlock, the guards swooped down and grabbed someone else and threw HIM out the airlock by mistake. This shows how unprofessional many of the Irken soldiers are. Irken Communicators/Pilots These Irkens take messages for The Almighty Tallest and they seem to make up all of the bridge crew of the Massive. They are taller than the invaders but shorter than the Almighty Tallest, so it may be that Red and Purple had this job before they became the Almighty Tallest. Most of them have either green or red eyes. Irken Invaders The Irken invaders are an elite corps trained in stealth, infiltration, subversion and disguise. They are the first wave of the Irken assault on any given planet, moving in with their trusty SIR Units to gather information about their assigned planets, by disguising themselves as the creatures that are native to that planet. Irken disguises are not very good, even though they have the technology to disguise themselves perfectly. Eventually, the Invaders try to weaken their host to make the world susceptible to invasion and conquering. Equipment Dermis Prowler Security Droid The Dermis Prowler Security Droid is a robot used by the Irkens to protect their homeworld. They are designed to home in on movement and to attack, causong intense pain. In The Trial, Zim encounters one of these droids while trying to escape the education chamber and he uses Invader Skoodge as a diversion to help him escape. The damage done to Irk by the droid plunges Irk into 4 years of darkness, an event known now as "Horrible Painful Overload Day Part II". SIR Units The Standard Information Retrieval Units are small robots designed to help Invaders subvert their planets. Each SIR Unit has many capabilities - including but not limited to disguise, navigation, combat and thermos. Maimbot The Maimbot seems to be one of the staples of the Irken military. Unfortunately, we never really get to see what a Maimbot can do against an opponent since the only times we see one is as a schematic when Zim requests one from the Almighty Tallest in Hobo 13 and uses one against a vending machine in Tak: The Hideous New Girl. Frontline Battle Mech/BattleMech 4 This is the huge Battle-Mech that Zim stole and piloted during Operation Impending Doom I (In the episode The Trial, it is show that Zim was supposed to remain in a dirt circle, as commanded by the Tallest. However, he decided that "My empire needs me!" and proceeded to comandeer this Battle-Mech. This is evidenced by "Random Irken #2" saying: "Hey, has anyone seen Frontline Battle Mech #4? I'm supposed toaaAAAAAAGHH!!" After this the Battle-Mech is seen rampaging, with Zim inside). It requires multiple Irkens to pilot this machine. Zim almost destroyed his homeworld with this device, even though one of the pilots told him that they were still on their home planet. Megadoomer The Megadoomer X-3 Combat Stealth Mech is a unique (but ultimately flawed) piece of hardware created by the Vortians. It is a huge robot that looks similar to the BattleMech 4, except this one can be piloted by one Irken, while the BattleMech 4 requires numerous Irkens to pilot it. The Megadoomer is equipped with a powerful cloaking device which allows it to become invisible (but not the pilot), and a Doom Cannon to smite its foes. Plasma-Armed Battle Tank We never get to see any Plasma-Armed Battle tanks in action - but we know they're dangerous because the Tallest don't want Zim to have one. Death Wave Cannon Like the Plasma Armed Battle Tanks, we never get to see the Death Wave Cannon in action, though it is probably extremely dangerous. Vehicles The Massive The Massive is a huge starship and personal vessel to the leaders of the the Irken Empire, The Almighty Tallest. It is from the Massive that organic sweeps are launched to remove the last vestiges of life on conquered planets, and it is the Massive which strikes fear into the hearts of all alien races which have hearts. The Massive is usually shown surrounded by various smaller Irken craft. It was built by Vortian engineers, such as Prisoner 777. The Vortians probably regret building the Massive, as their planet was conquered by Invader Larb, and they are now slaves. Viral Tanks Viral tanks are one of many irken spaceships they are huge in size and are infact almost the same size as the flagship itself the first one is seen in the start episode 1 The Nightmare Begins below a Ripper and at conventias docking ring it is red and purple in color with the irken symbol at its front to terrify other alien races of the irkens. Rippers Rippers are another powerful military vessel of the Irken Armada they are not seen much in combat but in Dibs Wonderful life of Doom during the space battle above earth a ripper can be seen firing one laser from the top of its front it appears to be the only fleet ship with out a view point so it is unknown how the ships pilot can see, it could possibly be that they see from screen. The Ripper is the very first ship seen in the Nightmare Begins. Shuvvers Shuvvers are one the most common ships in the Armada they perform the organic sweep over a planet by flattening a planets surface with plasma lasers and wiping out any indigenous inhabititants below in the episode battle of the planets they can be seen burning the irken military symbol into the planet Blorch. The reason for the sweep is to make way for the construction of the counquered planets chosen purpose. They are seen every time in the Armada when it makes an appearance. Ring Cutters Ring Cutters are one of many Armada ships they are not very common in the fleet but are extremly powerful they have two laser cannons at their front there is not much known of them they are possibly the rarest ship in the Armada. Spittle runners The spittle runner is the smallest ship in the Irken Armada possibly the most fragile vessel of the fleet they are quite common irken ships despite there fragileness irken Tak managed to repair and strengthen one she found in a garbage pile on planet Dirt which later fell into the wrong hands of Dib which if the series had continued he would possibly use to go to Irk . They are extremly fast ship in speed in the Nightmare Begins one can be seen speeding past all the other irken ships towards Conventia. Voot Cruiser The Voot Cruiser is a standard-issue military transportation, scouting and combat vehicle. This is the vehicle that Zim takes from Conventia to Earth on a six month long journey. It is unknown what the difference between a Voot Cruiser and a Voot runner is they are one of the most out dated irken military ships . See Also *Irken *Irken Armada Category:Irken Empire Category:Irken Jobs Category:Irken Technology Category:Irken